


He Does That

by Ephemeral_Love (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, at least that's implied, the jla is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ephemeral_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t…” He hesitated. “I don’t think he understands what people think it implies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Does That

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Flash in the JLA animated is Wally, meaning that he and Dick should be around the same age, but that isn't the case here. It's Wally's older, tho not too old, and Dick's eleven, at most.
> 
> I dont know where this idea came from. I found it scribbled on the side margins of one of my notes, so i just typed it up and neatened it up a bit.

“Robin,” Batman crouched down to the kid’s height, and the Boy Wonder stared up at him with wide eyes. “The Justice League and I have to talk. There’s food in the back of the plane, go find something to entertain yourself with.”

Robin spared the League a glance, and then nodded his head with a, “Yessir!” He paused for a second, as if contemplating something, and then asked in a small voice, “Can I have the cookies?”

Hawkgirl cooed at that, and the Flash laughed. Batman glared. “Fine,” He said sternly. “Don’t have too many.”

Robin gave him a wide smile and then sprung his whole body slightly forward, planting a quick, sloppy kiss on Batman’s lips. Batman widened his eyes in shock and lost slight balance before regaining it. Robin pulled away, and Batman sighed, ruffling the boy’s hair. As much as the grown man hated to admit it, he was slowly getting immune to Robin’s kisses. They didn’t bother him nearly as much as they use to.

“Thank you,” Robin said, his sweet voice matching his smile. He skipped toward the Batwing, opening the door on the belly of the plane, and ran towards the back seats, grabbing the bag of cookies. He plopped himself on the floor of the plane, positioning his legs criss-cross-applesauce.

“Holy Hera,” Wonder Woman breathed, staring at Batman in a startled kind of shock. Superman looked at him disturbed, and Batman growled. He had no doubts about what was going through everyone’s heads at the moment.

“He does that,” Batman said, as if that could actually take away their suspicions.

Flash looked at him, slightly on the side of panic. “He does that?!?” He sounded more bewildered than accusing, and Batman didn’t find that surprising. Flash usually sided with him; always gave him the benefit of the doubt. It got annoying sometimes, but Batman appreciated it nonetheless.

“Yes,” Batman said. He pursed his lips. Robin was getting cookie crumbs all over his new paint job,and he was too far away to hear or care about their conversation. “I don’t…” He hesitated. “I don’t think he understands what people think it implies.”

Green lantern huffed. “You can say that again.” He crossed  his arms. “Haven’t you  _ told _ him what it means?”

“Multiple times,” Batman answered. He shifted slightly, uncomfortable with this topic. “I don’t think it really process in his mind. He lives in Gotham. Most kids his age are prostitutes.”

Hawkgirl cringed. “Really?”

“Yes,” Batman sighed. He didn’t dare mention the possibility that Robin understands what it implies, and does it anyway. He doesn’t mention that Robin might… That he might like it. Batman shook his head, banishing the thought. Robin was a kid, after all. He wouldn’t understand.

He started walking toward the meeting room, ignoring the way Martian Manhunter stared at him in doubt. Everyone followed, and left Robin alone, humming a sweet melody.


End file.
